


Seeing Double!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Why are there two Beasts now?
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Beast/Belle (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Seeing Double!

"Wait you are a human?" Belle asked.

"Yeah I was just a beast because of a curse," the human said.

"But now I do not know you," Belle said. "I only knew the Beast. Who are you even?"

"I am the Beast like I said." the human not a Beast said.

"It's me, over here!" the Beast said.

"What?" Belle said.

"Yeah there was a fake me who was cursed but I am the real one," the Beast said.

"How do I know you are not a human who was cursed like this person?" Belle said. "You might be the fake Beast."

Gaston climbed up the cliff that he fell down from because he was okay he just got a bruise.

"I'm sorry for being so much of a meanie," he said. "Wait, there are two Beasts now?"

"No, why would you think that?" the human said because he was not a Beast now so he was offended.

"Because I knew you were a human and you were the Beast before," Gaston said. "The witch told me."

"Wait you know the witch cursed me?" the human said.

"Yes, because I am the witch all along!" Gaston said and he took off his costume. "I was just testing you but I dont know why there is a second Beast now."

"It's just us!" Cogsworth and Lumiere said with their costume pulled off too now. "It was a funny joke but we are actually humans now too. And Lumiere dropped Cogsworth and they fell down.

"Okay, now we can live happily ever after!" everybody said at the same time, even the witch.

The End


End file.
